L'histoire du secret
by lois1912
Summary: Comment peut-on vivre lorsque tous ceux que vous avez aimé vous ont quitté? Quittée comme votre âme vous abandonne lors de votre mort.Sans vie ,c'est ce que je suis...La vie est une histoire,la vie est un secret.Voilà mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà je vais me lancer dans l'écriture de ma propre fiction après en avoir lu de toutes sortes qui étaient vraiment excellentes .Je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette fiction vous plaise. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire ,à me conseiller, un commentaire, un avis (même négatif ,tout en restant poli,est le bienvenue car il me fera progresser et je ferais tout pour m'améliorer même si je sais que ce ne seras jamais parfait et qu'elle ne pourras jamais plaire à tout le monde !) ...etc tout ca ben n'hésitez surtout pas ! ;D**_

_**Bref j'essaierais de répondre à toutes vos reviews qui me feront très très trèèèèèèèèès plaisir ;) ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais quelque chose de travers etc... Bon, je me répète dsl c'est l'âge surement ...ca me réussi pas ;) Je suis lourde parfois -'  
><strong>_

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>*+ <span>Chapitre 1 +***

Je suis Lily Potter, j'allais à l'école Poudlard étant petite ...Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je ...J'était marié à James Potter ...

C'est ce qu'il faut que j'arrive à dire à Dumbledore .Bien que ma fatigue et ma peur de ce qui arrivera et de ce qui est arrivé il y a 6 mois me coupe l'usage de ma voix .Ce jour restera gravé ma tête toute ma vie. Ce jour si cruel et impitoyable. Ce jour .La disparition irréversible d'une personne merveilleuse ...

_*+Flash Back+*_

Je marchais tranquillement dans une rue, seulement éclairée par les lampadaires et les magnifiques étoiles qui ornaient le ciel, en compagnie de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur 360 coups par secondes. Il m'enlaçait, me murmurais des mots doux ; l'idée qu'il serait à moi pour toujours me fit sourire, sourire dont il ne comprit pas la raison.

La rue était humide à cause de la pluie qui était tombée quelques minutes auparavant ; il faisait doux et la petite brise qui caressait mes cheveux bruns-roux apportait une nuance plaisante à cette atmosphère paradisiaque idéale pour une soirée de la sorte.

Brusquement, les lampadaires s'éteignirent un à un ; simple coupure de courant, pensais-je .Seulement, un vent glacial digne d'une nuit d'hiver - nous étions en été -s'installa dans l'endroit. Je frissonnais.

La situation devint plus inquiétante. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse faire plus froid .Cette température n'était pas naturelle. C'était un froid pure, rude et cinglant. Il n'y avait rien pour pouvoir dire que l'air que l'on respirait n'était pas seulement gelé .Il était brutalement frigorifiant. Ma gorge semblait sèche et irritée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cette situation était étrange.

Soudain, une immense ombre vola en quelque secondes jusque nous. La créature nous regarda pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de nous, la peur qui commençait à s'installer était presque palpable. Subitement, un éclair qui semblait vert -donner un nom à cette couleur était surement une erreur -. Mon attention fut reportée sur la créature qui nous faisait face et je me rendis compte de l'allure qu'avait celle-ci, elle était effrayante. Ses doigts n'étaient plus que des os et on se demandait si ce qui recouvrait cela était de la peau séchée ou bien du tissu décomposé par la moisissure. La chose qui devait lui servir de tête –par déduction puisqu'elle était au-dessus de deux grands os qui pouvaient être des bras-était recouverte par endroit de cette même matière moisie et laissait parfois apparaitre une ombre sous ce masque de tissus. J'en déduisis que la créature était formée d'une sorte de gaz noir.

L'éclair vola droit à une vitesse ahurissante au cœur de James – acte qui déchira le mien bien que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait-. Je voulu courir vers lui mais une force venue de nulle part me retenait. Je me débattis alors de toutes mes forces contre cette chose invisible mais mes membres ne me répondaient pas. Mon âme sœur, après un cri transperçant et désemparant de douleur, s'étala sur le sol dur, noir et maudit a jamais depuis ce soir effroyable. Le silence revint soudainement. J'éclatais alors en sanglots de honte de n'avoir rien pu empêcher. La force invisible qui s'était emparée de moi quelques temps plus tôt se relâcha. Mes pleurs redoublèrent alors de puissance et devinrent bientôt des cris épouvantables.

Cela devait faire au moins une heure que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort en lançant des cris de rage lancinants. Le contour de mes yeux me brûlait et mes yeux gonflaient a force de pleurer. J'avais envie de mourir. La vie dans ce monde n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

_-__-__-__*+Fin du flash Back+*__-__-__-__-_

Ces images repassaient dans ma tête comme un film d'horreur. Ma tête tournait et mes yeux me brulaient. Les larmes que je retenais tous les jours depuis celui- là menaçaient de couler. Mes yeux brillaient et étaient rouges. Maintenant, je pleurais. Je pleurais toute ma haine, toute ma honte, tous les sentiments qui ressurgissaient pendant le cauchemar que je revivais.

La personne avec qui j'avais eu un enfant et que j'aime et aimerai toujours n'était plus là. J'avais du mal à réaliser. Je repensais au jour de sa naissance. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma courte vie .Courte, car dorénavant je ne vis plus, je survis.

Tous les êtres que j'avais aimé jusqu'à maintenant étaient figés dans un sommeil profond...ou presque.


	2. Chapter 2

*+ **Chapitre **2 +*

_"Tous les êtres que j'avais aimé jusqu'à maintenant sont figés dans un sommeil profond ...ou presque."_

Presque, puisque après les interminables pleurs de cette effroyable soirée, j'avais été victime d'un attentat a mon ordinaire pudeur, dont, certain ne veulent pas en croire pas l'existence apparemment …Cet acte m'horrifiais rien qu'en y pensant …

J'avais été terrifiée par tous ces gestes plus que déplacés et violents produits par une créature dont je ne connaissais rien : ni le nom, ni aucun renseignements qu'un touriste aurait pu connaitre d'un passant. Car c'était ce qu'il était : un touriste repoussant venu visiter ma ville sans mon accord et en faisant « accessoire » de violence. Tous cela était absolument absurde et étais inconcevable pour moi …jusqu'à ce jour ou je me rendis compte de toutes ces horreurs -dans la liste des plus grandes abominations des mortels -que pouvait faire un homme (si l'on pouvait appeler cette chose par un nom ).Pendant plusieurs jours je n'avais put ni parler -à qui ?-ni rien faire .Je restais plantée là sur ma chaise comme si j'étais paralysée de tout le corps ,comme si j'attendais que la foudre me frappe ,que les dieux se déchainent sur moi , comme si j'attendais ma fin ...qu'elle soit plus douloureuse et plus lente pour que je souffre le plus possible ,qu'elle m'arrache les entrailles ,qu'elle me déchire la peau ,que le monde entier me lancine ,que ma fin me torture comme elle l'avait fait à James. Je voulais mourir car la vie n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Je m'étais alors rendus compte que j'avais la nausée et que je maigrissais plus vite que la normale .J'avais le teint aussi cireux et les cerne aussi marquées qu'un zombie. En y réfléchissant Rogue avait un certain air de famille avec moi à ce moment là. Je venais de prendre conscience de mon état et de quelque chose d'extraordinaire -même venant d'un monstre -. Un toute petite graine devait grandir en moi comme une fleur s'épanouissant .Une graine naissante en moi, une graine d'amour. Cet amour naissait en moi comme instinctivement, maternellement, comme si j'avais été faite pour le lui donner. Tout s'expliquait soudain. Je comprenais tout : mes cernes, mon teint, ma nausée, ma maigreur, mon état anormal …

J'étais enceinte.

La route que je parcourais depuis certainement très longtemps –une semaine, un jour, une heure … –me paraissais de plus en plus floue. Simple effet d'optique me dis-je. Mais la raison de cette vision que je m'étais faite était, en réalité, une nécessité que je m'obligeais à croire. Ceci était crucial, pour ma survie, pour la survie de mon secret, pour la survie de mon enfant.

Mon sens temporel était peut-être confus mais ma raison, elle, ne l'était pas : aller voir Dumbledore. Je me le répétais depuis le départ de mon long périple. Le seul qui pourrait m'aider, le seul qui aurai assez de sagesse pour garder mon secret .Le seul qui ne serai pas tenté de le divulguer, car qui, a part quelqu'un ayant un quelconque lien cordial avec mon enfant, pourrait garder ce secret. Je vous le demande, qui ? Personne .Personne à part Dumbledore ne le pourrais. Car quiconque aurait une infime affinité avec moi mourrais dans de terrible conditions indignes de leur courage et de leur dévouement. Bien que j'y mette toute ma force physique et morale, mes familiers mourraient les uns après les autres sans que je ne puisse faire une quelconque chose terriblement insignifiante .Cela me terrifiais. Mon corps avait atteint un tel taux d'échauffement, de honte, de peur, de remords et de dégout de moi-même que je ne ressentais plus rien de pire .Une personne le savait, ceci l'amusait épouvantablement, elle aimait me détruire à petit feu, tout doucement, pour que je souffre au maximum encore et encore. Ceci la divertissait. Je l'avais compris ainsi qu'une autre réalité .Depuis longtemps, depuis LE soir. L'autre réalité était aussi lugubre que la précédente : j'étais sure de savoir qui était LA personne de ma mort intérieure. Cette personne n'est autre que Voldemort. Je n'avais pas peur de prononcer son nom, pas plus peur qu'un gobelin n'a peur des joncheruines. J'avais tellement envie de mourir …Mais ceci aurai trop fait plaisir à mon assassin et je tuerai alors une autre personne chère à mes yeux qui n'aurai –elle non plus- rien demandé.

J'avais donc un nombre infini de raisons d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais cette nécessité était loin d'être aisée. Mon poids alourdi par mon ventre prédominant était trop considérable pour mes jambes. Elles ralentissaient et se fatiguaient de plus en plus .Je n'en pouvait plus .Ma seule motivation était mon enfant et la joie de l'imbécile heureux –le mot n'était pas du tout assez fort en la sentais franchement que je ne finirais pas ce long périple … trop long périple …Je n'étais pas assez forte ! Je voulais me tuer, me lanciner, me calciner, me bruler vive ! Que j'étais égoïste, futile et faible ! J'allais partir de ce monde sans y avoir contribué …c'était peut-être mieux …que je m'en aille …Ce monde n'était plus le mien …je ne pouvais plus en faire partie …c'était mieux ainsi …Je sentais mes paupières lourdes, si lourdes … J'étais tellement chétive …

Le monde était injuste …Pourquoi moi ? Moi qui –je pense- n'avais rien fait de mal .Pour me retrouver enceinte d'un pauvre enfant qui me donne des coups dans mon ventre violet de bleus .Héritier d'un monstre, le pauvre.

Mes paupières se fermèrent alors, contre ma volonté … Je perdais alors le contrôle de mon cœur, de ma respiration, de ma bouche, de ma tête, de mon corps entier …NON il ne fallait pas ! NON ! Ma force d'esprit se fit surpassée par ma fatigue. Je ne tenais plus .J'étais trop égoïste …Il avait raison je devais mourir et souffrir …Je n'étais pas digne de vivre …

Je mourrais...


	3. Chapter 3

***+ Chapitre 3+***

_" PDV Lily : _

_Mes paupières se fermèrent, contre ma volonté … Je perdais alors le contrôle de mon cœur, de ma respiration, de ma bouche, de ma tête, de mon corps entier …NON il ne fallait pas ! NON ! Ma force d'esprit se vit surpassée par ma fatigue. Je ne tenais plus. J'étais trop égoïste … Il avait raison je devais mourir et souffrir … Je n'étais pas digne de vivre …_

_Je mourrais... "_

PDV Dumbledore :

J'étais tranquillement installé sur mon rocking-chair avec quelques coussins bien moelleux et une bonne couverture –bien que nous étions en hiver, le froid s'était vivement installé -. Je sirotais un sorbet citron , des dragées Bertie-Crochue à porté de main …Non de Cliodna et Paracelse /wizards/card_ !Une pure merveille ! C'était parfait !

Seulement un hibou assez maladroit était venu me chercher .Ou plutôt, s'était écrasé contre ma vitre -en cassant quelques babioles au passage-, pour m'avertir d'une urgence administrative … Ah ! Pour une fois que j'avais pu m'absenter quelques jours pendant les vacances …Bien que j'adorais Poudlard, prendre un peu de bon temps ne me faisait pas de mal parfois .J'avais donc du retourner à Poudlard en transplanant.

Un tas de papiers s'amoncelait sur mon bureau .J'étais débordé .Je décidais alors de trier cet amont de paperasse qui me procuraient tant de travail. Ce n'était pas une tache facile : j'hésitais entre jeter ou garder …Finalement je réussi tant bien que mal à vider cette anarchie que j'osais prénommer « bureau » …ou parfois, je l'avoue, Barkwith Musidora quand cela me chantais. Cela pouvait paraitre curieux pour quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas. J'ai toujours su que l'on prenait plaisir à me qualifier de fou, ce n'était pas dérangeant, je trouvais cela plutôt amusant. Je souriais à ces pensées.

Je décidais de m'assoupir quelque peu en attendant que Minerva vienne me chercher pour l'expulsion des Noueux du jardin du château…

-ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Espèce de déglingué ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS, cessez de papillonner ! S'il-vous plait ! dit-elle en le secouant vivement, affolée.

Je me réveillai prestement, oubliant avec regret les oreilles volantes multicolores de mon monde merveilleux. Je vis alors Minerva, me secouant une fois de plus, vérifiant mon état. Cette dernière était ébouriffée, son habituel parfait chignon pendait le long de sa nuque, des mèches sortant de toute part. Son teint était rouge, signe de son inquiétude, et criait des choses incompréhensibles. Je compris que quelque chose de grave se passait.

-Minerva ! Calmez-vous nom d'Ethelred /wizards/card_! Je vous assure, je suis réveillé ! Arrêtez de me secouer ! Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est alors que je vis Minerva blanchir exagérément. Elle allait me dire ce qui l'effrayait, j'en étais certain.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Albus! Je me suis emportée, mais je pense que la situation m'en excusera .Je venais vous chercher pour l'expulsion des Noueux lorsque j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, je suis donc retournée dans mon bureau .Je cherchais la raison de ce malaise en regardant les photos de mes anciennes classes lorsque j'ai vu …

-Oui ?

-Cela va peut-être paraitre étrange …

-N'importe quoi peux paraître étrange.

-J'ai vu Lily Evans, vous savez cette ancienne brillante élève s'effacer de la photo, en fait, c'était comme si elle clignotait. Je n'ai jamais vu ce phénomène auparavant et…

Un cri retentit dans le couloir proche de mon bureau. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ils viendront au monde… elles meurent… blanc comme neige …rouge comme le sang…elles s'en nourriront … celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est dédoublé en deux puis sept…âme prisonnière …l'amour le doublera en trois…

Puis Sibylle Trelawney, agrippée au mur, eut une vision. Les yeux dans le vide, elle pleurait, puis fut réconfortée par une deuxième vision.

Lorsqu'elle fut revenue à elle, elle garda son air triste, ses yeux aux grosses lunettes rondes, qui lui donnaient habituellement un air d'insecte, s'agrandissaient plus que d'habitude cherchant à faire passer un message inaudible. Elle voulait nous dire quelque chose, mais ne pipait mot. Soudain, elle se mit à parler prestement.

-Près de chez vous Albus elle jonche sur le sol, presque inerte. Elle a besoin de vous. Ils meurent …

Sur ce, je transplanais rapidement ne la laissant pas finir.

Je me retrouvais –entier, malgrès mon empressement- devant chez moi. L'univers moldus était toujours aussi accueillant que lorsque que je l'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt. J'apercevais par ma fenêtre que mon fauteuil tant adoré était toujours là les bonbons aussi. Le souvenir de ce merveilleux instant me redonna de l'ardeur.

La rue était longue, et assez étroite, habituellement peu de personnes passaient par ici. J'en fus une fois de plus soulagé, malgré la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge depuis l'annonce de Sibylle. Je cheminai, regardant autour de moi, espérant n'apercevoir personne. Heureusement, j'avais l'habitude de toujours avoir mon Deluminateur sur moi. Je l'utilisai donc, des petites boules lumineuses dansèrent dans l'air pour ensuite aller se loger dans les lampadaires de la ruelle. J'y voyais maintenant beaucoup plus clair.

C'est alors que je pus discerner une silhouette allongée, inerte. Je courus jusqu'à elle, d'une vitesse plutôt impressionnante malgré mon âge. Mes cheveux et ma barbe volaient dans les airs, je manquais de trébucher plusieurs fois. J'arrivais enfin devant le corps immobile. Je reconnu alors distinctement ses yeux verts émeraudes, sa chevelure chatoyante rousse …C'était bien elle, Lily Evans…inanimée, sur le sol dur comme la vie. Cette vie que j'ai connu, qu'elle a connu, que nous connaissons tous … Malgré moi des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, humidifiant ma barbe. Je me haïssais de laisser tous ces gens connaitre cette vie terrible, de ne pas pouvoir les prévenir, les protéger de toutes ces horreurs qui assombrissaient le monde… Et elle, Lily Evans, si bienveillante et généreuse, venait de subir cette abomination : la vie.

Elle était morte…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilaaaa ! J'ai mis les 2 chapitres d'affilés...J'espère que mon histoire vous plait ! Quand pensez-vous ?<strong>_

_**Laissez moi une review avec votre avis il me seras très précieux !:)**_

_**Mercii d'avance !**_

_**Loïs1912..._,,''/_.. xoxx**_


End file.
